List of archives in the United Kingdom
A.N. Palmer Centre for Local Studies and Archives, Wrexham * Anglesey County Record Office, Llangefni * Angus Archives * Archives of the University of Glasgow * Archive Services, University of Dundee * Ayrshire Archives * Barnsley Archives and Local Studies * Bath Record Office * BBC Sound Archive * Bedfordshire and Luton Archives and Records Service, Bedford * Berkshire Record Office, Reading * Berwick-upon-Tweed Record Office * Birmingham City Archives * Borthwick Institute for Archives, York * BP Archive, near Coventry (shares premises with the Modern Records Centre) * Bristol Record Office * BT Archives, London * Caernarfon Record Office * Cambridgeshire Archives and Local Studies, Cambridge and Huntingdon * Camden Local Studies and Archives Centre, London * Canterbury Cathedral Archives * Carmarthenshire Archives Service * Centre for Buckinghamshire Studies, Aylesbury * Centre for Kentish Studies, Maidstone * Ceredigion Archives, Aberystwyth * Cheshire Record Office, Chester * City of Westminster Archives Centre * Clackmannanshire Archives * Conwy Archive Service, Llandudno * Cornwall Record Office, Truro * Coventry Archives * Cumbria Archive Service, Barrow, Carlisle, Kendal and Whitehaven * Denbighshire Record Office, Ruthin * Derbyshire Record Office, Matlock * Devon Record Office, Exeter * Doncaster Archives * Dorset History Centre, Dorchester * Dudley Archives and Local History * Dundee City Archives * Durham County Record Office * East Dunbartonshire Archives * East Kent Archives Centre * East Riding of Yorkshire Archive Service * East Sussex Record Office, Lewes * Essex Record Office, Chelmsford, Colchester, Harlow, Saffron Walden and Southend * Family Records Centre, London * Flintshire Record Office, Hawarden * Glamorgan Archives, Cardiff * Glasgow University Archive Services, Glasgow * Gloucestershire Archives, Gloucester * Greater Manchester County Record Office * Gwent Record Office, Cwmbran * Hampshire Record Office * Herefordshire Record Office * Hertfordshire Archives and Local Studies * Highland Council Archives, now the Highland Archive Centre, Inverness * House of Lords Record Office, London (also known as the Parliamentary Archives) * Hull City Archives * India Office Records at The British Library * Lambeth Archives * Lambeth Palace Library * Lebrecht Photo Library * Lichfield Record Office * Lincolnshire Archives, Lincoln * Liverpool Record Office * London Metropolitan Archives * Manchester Archives and Local Studies * Media Archive for Central England * Medway Archives, Strood * Meirionnydd Record Office, Dolgellau * Modern Records Centre, near Coventry * National Co-operative Archive, Manchester * National Library of Wales, Aberystwyth * National Archives (UK), Kew * National Archives of Scotland * National Gas Archive, Warrington * National Monuments Record, Swindon * Norfolk Record Office, Norwich * North Highland Archive, Wick * North Yorkshire County Record Office, Northallerton * Northamptonshire Record Office, Northampton * Northumberland Archives * Nottinghamshire Archives, Nottingham * Nottingham University, Manuscripts and Special Collections * Oldham Local Studies and Archives * Oxfordshire Record Office, Cowley near Oxford * Parliamentary Archives, London * Pembrokeshire Record Office * Plymouth and West Devon Record Office * Powys County Archives Office, Llandrindod Wells * Public Record Office of Northern Ireland * Record Office for Leicestershire, Leicester and Rutland, near Leicester * Rotherham Archives and Local Studies Service * Royal Mail Archive, London * Sandwell Community History and Archive Service * Shropshire Archives, Shrewsbury * Shakespeare Birthplace Trust Record Office, Stratford-upon-Avon * Sheffield Archives * Somerset Archive & Record Service * Sorabji Archive, Hereford * Southampton Archives * Staffordshire Record Office, Stafford * Stoke on Trent City Archives * Suffolk Record Office, Bury St Edmunds, Ipswich and Lowestoft * Surrey History Centre, Woking * Teesside Archives, Middlesbrough * Tyne and Wear Archives Service, Newcastle-upon-Tyne * Walsall Local History Centre * Warwickshire County Record Office, Warwick * Waterways Archive, Gloucester * West Glamorgan Archive Service, Swansea * West Sussex Record Office, Chichester * West Yorkshire Archive Service, Bradford, Halifax, Huddersfield, Leeds and Wakefield * Wiltshire and Swindon Record Office, Chippenham * Wolverhampton Archives and Local Studies * Worcestershire Record Office * York City Archive Category:Lists